Rosario Vampire Versus
by black irishman
Summary: Basically the canon story, but with a twist Tsukune has known Moka for a long while, plus he started out as a vampire. How will this factor affect the story?, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, heres an idea that I came up with. I'm writing this fanfic because I got bored with my other fanfic and I don't really know where to that take that story. **

**Note: This fanfic will follow the canon storyline minus a few differences, those being in the characters Tsukune, and Moka. Tsukune starts out as a vampire. Because he started out as a vampire, I chose to change he personality just a bit to make his character more interesting. To give you an idea, he is sardonic, and hot headed. **

**I don't own Rosario Vampire **

Leaves blow across an alley that is showered with the light of the setting sun. A person is now shown running down the alley toward the giant theater that is in the distance.

The scene shifts to inside the theater, Moka is shown standing on the stage under the sunlight. She is standing in front of a mass of people all members of the vampire hierarchy. Moka then takes in a deep breath as she is about to sing for all those people. She starts to sing.

The scene now shifts back to the person that is running down the alley, he finally shows his face and it's Tsukune. He stops running and calming looks forward, he sees a battalion of lesser monsters, ones that don't have names, instead they are just known as vermin. Tsukune then bears his teeth and charges toward the battalion.

The scene shifts back to Moka who is still singing for the crowd who from the stage looks as if their cloaked in darkness. In between the verses, Moka looks over a seat the is currently unoccupied, she frowns but continues singing.

Back to Tsukune, who has already dispatched a good chuck of the battalion with nothing but his hands. Tsukune now surrounded, grabs the nearest vermin and impales him with his fist, he continues too do so until at least 4 are impaled with the same hand. Tsukune then jumps up high in the air, the vermin follow, he smashes one downward. as he begins his descent down he spins and kicks one vermin which then crashes into a nearby wall. The last vermin in Tsukune's way is then split in half by his fist.

The scene then shifts back to Moka who continues to sing for the dead quiet crowd. She glances over again at the seat and it is still unoccupied. She shows a look of disappointment.

The scene shifts back to Tsukune who is just finishing off the last of the vermin, he dispatches them all with his hands and feet, the resulting impact causes them all to rag doll off into the distance. Finally the last vermin, Tsukune impales it. After removing his hand it explodes, he slowly stands up while looking at the Theater in the distance, he signs then begins running again forward.

The scene shifts now to Moka who is finishing her song, she ends it on a high note and almost immediately there was a controlled applause, given by the crowd. For the last time Moka looks over at the seat, and to her surprise Tsukune is there. Tsukune is sitting causally against the seat, catches his breath then shoots Moka a smile, which makes Moka smile back at him. When everyone had calmed down and the theater was now silent in anticipation for the next performance, Moka makes her way to her seat next to Tsukune. Tsukune who is listening to his music, notices that Moka has approached him, his electric blue vampire eyes meets Moka's brilliant green ones. He looks away and puts the left side of his headphones over his ear, Moka laughs a little to herself and takes her spot next to Tsukune. She smiles at him one more time, he briefly looks over at her and smiles before turning back around to watch the next performance.

**There it is hopefully it is okay. Oh and just a little background tip, Tsukune is more or less an adopted son of the Akashiya clan, so he has know Moka for quiet a while. After this intro the regular canon first chapter of Rosario Vampire would start just fyi. Please review and comment tell me if I should continue this fanfic haha. Later **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright here is the next chapter, it should be pretty interesting to see how it plays out. **_

_**Note: I am in fact basing Tsukune's personality off of Nero from Devil May Cry 4, cause come on who is more badass than Nero. **_

_Both Moka and Tsukune were walking down a forest path, toward a towering building. "Look Tsukune, theres the school" Moka said all bubbly. Tsukune just looked forward and smirked a little bit. "hmm I don't even know why your father sent us to go to this school, it seems like it would be such a bore" Tsukune said. "its because, he wanted us to be able to mix with the humans" Moka smiled. "Humans..?" Tsukune says mockingly. Moka just smiled, she then took hold of Tsukune's left arm and began to walk closer to him. About half way down the path Moka stops walking, Tsukune turns back to her "something wrong?". Moka just blushed, Tsukune signed and tilted his head just a bit. A big smile then appeared on Moka's face, she then jumped on top of Tsukune sinking her teeth into his neck. _

_The scene now shifts forward to when they are actually at Yokai Academy. Coming in late to their first class, the teacher Nekenome Sensei looked puzzled as to why two students were 20 minutes late to her class. Tsukune was the first to enter, he just walked in and put his head phones on not really stopping to give an explanation. Moka however entered all bubbly "Im so sorry Sensei we couldn't find the room, and its our first day at this school". Nekenome Sensei just smiled "its quite alright just find an open desk to sit at". during the lecture that was being given about monsters, Tsukune wasn't paying any mind to it. That is until a DK* looking kid spoke up, "but Sensei shouldn't we be able to eat the humans I mean their our food?, we shouldn't mingle with them". while the sensei was answering, the DK looked over at Moka and smiled. Tsukune saw this "not even in your dreams jackass". The DK heard this and turned immediately toward Tsukune. He bared his teeth at him and let out a low growl. Tsukune looks over at him, and dons a mocking smile "hit a nerve did I?". The DK didn't answer he just gave Tsukune the death glare, then turned around. _

_After class, both Tsukune and Moka decided to go for a tour of the academy just by themselves. "Tsukune I love this place I feel like we fit right in" Moka smiled, "ehh its alright , not something that's amazing. But ill admit that is school is a lot different than the other schools that we have been to" Tsukune smiled back to Moka. As they were walking, Moka looked up at Tsukune again and began to marvel at how someone like Tsukune was brought into her life. _

_Some time ago_

Tsukune has always been a mystery to Moka, and the rest of the Shuzen clan. Her father couldn't figure out where he came from, or why he doesn't look like a normal vampire. When Count Shuzen found him he had to just be about 3 or 4 years old, around the same age that Moka had been at the time. The thing that baffled Count Shuzen the most was Tsukune's appearance he sported the elegant silver hair that all vampire's have, however instead of having blood red eyes, he had striking electric blue eyes. That oddly enough gave him a more cold, and imposing presence than the traditional blood red vampire eyes would. The Count took him in almost in an instance, not only because he saw some kind of potential in him, but also because he had gotten tired of having only girls in the house. Even at a young age Tsukune was able to go toe to toe with Moka's sisters in little mock battles. Out of all the children under the Shuzen house, Tsukune was the only one that liked to fight the most. He would constantly hound Moka's father about when the next mock battle was going to be, whenever he would fight Tsukune would openly mock and jest his opponent, almost as if fighting was only a game. Later as Tsukune matured, he started to take an interest in Moka (Inner Moka before she was sealed). He respected her beauty as well as strength, before her Shinso powers were awaken, she was the only one of her sisters that could actually go toe to toe with him. However after her Shinso powers were awakened, her power transcended Tsukune's, any mock battle against her lasted for only 2 minutes at the most.

One day though during a mock battle pitting Moka against Tsukune, Tsukune did something that no one saw coming, he actually beat down Moka into complete submission. This power didn't come to him till later in the battle. During the course of the fight, Tsukune had been fighting at full strength while Moka was basically yawning during the entire course of the fight. After about 2 or so minutes Moka decided to finish it, and she did by driving her fist through Tsukune's chest. Coughing up massive amounts of blood, Tsukune was instantly incapacitated. "Hmph pathetic" Moka laughed as she walked away from Tsukune's lifeless body. Moka got about 20 paces away from Tsukune, when BOOM!. Something hit Moka like a freight train, as she was struggling to get her footing back she realized that this feeling wasn't going away instead it keep getting stronger and stronger. She turned to face Tsukune and was shocked at what she saw, Tsukune had a foul red and black aura swirling around him. At the center stood Tsukune, the whole right side of his face and neck is covered with tribal, jagged marks.

Moka blinked, and Tsukune was now behind her. She turned to face him, Tsukune just stood there "Tsukune?". and for a split second Tsukune looked at her, his eyes were completely blank, and his canines were even bigger than hers. After that instant, Tsukune lets out a blood curdling roar, as he roars toward the ceiling that same foul aura manifests around him. A little frightened, but not to much Moka faces Tsukune and charges him about to plant her foot on his chin. However in that split second Tsukune charges her and counters by throwing a punch at her foot, the impact causes a shockwave that destroys most of that section of the Shuzen mansion.

Huge sections of the mansion were blown up into the air, Moka appears midair within the debris she gazes at the destruction in amazement and disbelief. "where did he get this power?" Moka thinks to herself. Then all of a sudden Tsukune appears midair behind her, Moka surprised wheels around and throws a punch, but Tsukune catches it and counters with a punch of his own. His punch lands on Moka's right forearm and completely destroys it, breaking every bone. The resulting impact causes Moka to rocket downward toward the ground, Tsukune lets out another blood curdling roar.

Moka slowly stands up out of the her crater, and winches in pain as she tries to move her arm. However amazingly her bones start to heal at a fast rate, until after like a minute her arm is now good as new. "I don't know how you got this power but it will take a lot more than that to defeat me" Moka jests as she looks up at Tsukune who is slowly falling back to the ground next to a part of the mansion that is still intact. Moka jumps up toward Tsukune with a renewed confidence. However her vision is now being pushed sideways toward the building, Tsukune had appeared next to her without her knowing he then precedes to smash Moka's face into the building. After about a second he punches her through it, and sends her rocketing downward toward the now destroyed floors of the mansion.

Moka recovers and skids along the ground kicking up a lot of dirt and dust. As she looks up through the dust, she sees Tsukune smiling manically. But that's the last thing she sees, Tsukune grabs her head and smashes it into the ground, he straddles her and is about to smash her face in when he suddenly stops. His eyes flash back to his regular electric blue, a single tear then starts to trickle down his cheek.

**Alright there's the first half, hopefully this is a good chapter. Oh and for this chapter, sense we haven't really seen a battle where Tsukune has full use of his Ghoul powers I wanted to make it more over the top and brutal. Hopefully I got the right concept about what would happen when a rampaging Ghoul fights a Shinso Vampire haha. Oh and the next chapter will conclude this flashback and continue along with the story. Please review and comment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter!**

Straddling Moka, Tsukune pepared to rain down punishment on her. However at the very last second his punch that was predestined to strike her face, went off course and landed a few inches to the side of Moka's face. "w-what?" she said surprised, looking back up at Tsukune she saw that his eyes had now shifted back to their regular electric blue, the tribal marks however remained. "Tsukune, Tsukune are you there?, c-can you hear me?" Moka trembled. She had never been this scared in her life, never had she looked death in the eye like this before. Tsukune just looked blankly down at her. "Hey you bastard get off of my sister!" a voice roared off to the right. Moka still pinned to the ground looked over to see Akua charging at both her and Tsukune with a murderous intent. Moka instantly saw a change in Tsukune his eyes began to shift back, "I have to get him out of here before he hurts anyone else" Moka thought. Tsukune jumped off of Moka with blinding speed and let out another blood curdling roar which froze even Akua in her tracks. Yet she still charged seemingly unfazed, she came to within 10 feet of Tsukune when….. BAM! Moka appeared inbetween them and blasted Tsukune out of the side of the manor and into the forest below.

"Moka what is he!" Akua yelled, "I don't know, but I guess we will find out very soon lets go" Moka fired back before jumping off the ledge and into the forest below, "ehh" Akua groaned as she jumped after her. (Note the Akashiya Manor is on top of a mountain, think Hogwarts with the Forbidden Forest right below).

Back to Tsukune how only seconds ago was rocketed out of the manor and sent screaming down to the forest floor a mile away, the resulting impact cause him to crater into the ground. Barely staggering to his feet his whole shirt was blasted off. Struggling to get up, his body then bent back down and he started screaming. To Tsukune it felt like his insides were burning up, "AHHHH whats happening!". His regular larger than normal canines began to grow larger and push his other teeth to the side, like what wisdom teeth do to regular people except that on steroids. His bottom and top canines both grew to abnormal size even for a vampire, because of this instantaneous change his mouth starts bleeding profusely. His eyes instead of that blank glare were now flashing red and then flashing back to electric blue, until finally his eyes completely turn blood red and slitted. The tribal marks that appeared on his body, now finally had a source and it was a small mark placed in the middle of Tsukune's right shoulder. The same foul red and black aura that manifest before now made its return once again.

Moka and Akua who had landed seconds after Tsukune had witnessed this whole transformation and were in shock. "I'm surprised that you girls would even attempt to follow him knowing full well what the outcome would have been had he'd seen you guys" a voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see their father. "Father what is he?". Count Shuzen or his actual name Issa just looked in awe as Tsukune's slow and painful transformation progressed. "I trust that you girls have heard of the legend of Alucard?" both of them wide eyed just nodded, they instantly thought of that alien looking thing below their house. "This information can only stay between us okay. Well during his reign before Moka;s Mother Akasha killed him he had like many vampires still do a lot of mistresses. He wasn't always that bug looking thing, he actually was by all accounts a very good looking vampire, being unique as he was he had been he sported silver almost snow white in color hair. His eyes were also electric blue. He was so powerful that his mere presence was enough to defeat even kill the most powerful of monsters. That mark that you see on Tsukune, is actually Alucard's Mark. Until I saw it I just thought that Tsukune was an extremely powerful vampire, but now I have no doubt that he is a direct descendent of Alucard." Issa explained. "but father I'm also a descendent of Alucard, why am I not anything like him?" Akua asked. Issa without even looking at his daughter just simply said "its because you aren't a descendent of him directly whatever amount of his blood that flows within you is incredibly diluted".

There's a big explosion, standing at the center is Tsukune who is completely different. His hair still snow white, his eyes however are blood red, both sets of his canines bottom and top extend outward making the ability to close his mouth impossible. The tribal marks now cover his entire right arm and part of his chest, neck and abs, and his physique is noticeably more defined. And finally the foul aura that surrounded him now freely flows around him cutting and slicing the air. Tsukune's voice when he breaths is now courser and very deep.

"Moka, your now a Shinso a basic carbon copy of your mother, however the form you see before you is the Shinso form of Alucard that your mother faced so long ago" Issa stated.

Moka scared as hell oddly enough wasn't at the same time, instead she marveled at how awesomely powerful he was. Moka had always wanted to be with someone who was as powerful if not more powerful and she was looking at him right now. She relished the idea of being with him.

"Moka…" Tsukune mumbled. Moka wide eyed just realized Tsukune who was a good 20 meters away was now kissing her forehead, Akua jumped back at the surprise Issa just stood there like it was nothing. "he's fast that's good" Issa thought to himself.

Tsukune in a flash reverts back to his regular vampire form and passes out on Moka's lap. During that quick 1 second peck, Moka marveled at what happened in her mind. "so there I finally beat you can I finally get some respect" Tsukune asked, "as I see it I t believe I still beat you judging on how your more cut up then I am" Moka teased "you however are strong, Very strong which I love I'm not gonna lie" Moka teased. "You do, do you? Well good so here take this little thing as me asking you out" Tsukune fired back. "take this as me saying yes" Moka said while going in for a kiss, Tsukune then kissed her back. After about a second they pulled apart, "well I have to go now I feel my body about to pass out, just a favor please don't leave me out her that would be very mean" Tsukune said, "no worries I won't" Moka laughed. "And Moka one last thing, please don't let the other me unnerve you I won't ever hurt you I would never be able to forgive myself if I did, all I want is to protect you" Tsukune added. Moka just smiled at this (a very Rare thing for Inner Moka to do) "thank you Tsukune" Moka said.

**End Flashback **

The Outer Moka now just smiled as she walked arm in arm with Tsukune toward their new school Yokai Academy. "Whether is a descendent of Alucard I will still love him, cause I know he will protect me from anything" Moka thought to herself as she reached up to Tsukune'c cheek and kissed him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! This will continue with the original story line. **

Both Tsukune and Moka continue to walk around the Yokai Academy campus arm in arm. As boring as it made Tsukune to be there, he started to realize that it was better than any other environment that Moka's father had ever put both of them in before. Most of those places had been stocked full of humans. They also ended up leaving prematurely because all of the people there would make fun of Moka, and that pissed Tsukune off. And well one thing led to another and they had to leave to prevent human causalities.

Finally coming to suitable spot under a couple of trees overlooking the sea to sit down and relax, Tsukune sits down first and Moka is close to follow siting on Tsukune's lap and quickly snuggling up to him. "Tsukune I really like it here, I feel really at home" Moka smiled, Tsukune still looking out at the sea finally turned to her and said "this place is alright ill have to admit, its really the first time that we haven't had to deal with humans that always kept us on edge. I really like the luxury that we have here to just relax" Tsukune said back. Moka just smiled. Moka then rested her head on her loves shoulder and slowly began to drift away, wrapping her in his arms very tightly he was close to follow resting his head against the tree he was leaning against and it was then his turn to drift away into a peaceful sleep.

About a mile or so away from where Moka and Tsukune are resting, a person masked in shadow is watching them. "That damned son of bitch is snugglin up against my girl. Trash like him should never be allowed to be with her" the person said as he clenched his fist. Then a long tongue appeared out of the darkness and licked his would be lips. "I guess if I cant have her then nobody should" the person said to himself. As he stepped out of the shadows he reveals himself to be Saizo now in his transformed state, and in his right hand he holds a small tree sharped to a point. "wakie wakie hehehe" Saizo laughs as he throws the small tree towards the sleeping vampires.

Moka snaps awake just for a second, having stumbled out of an amazing dream she was overcome with happiness and totally oblivious to the incoming danger that was approaching them like a missile. Moka then leans in to kiss Tsukune on the neck, "I love you" she whispers. She then looks out toward the horizon, "w-what is that?... oh my god oh my god oh my god!" "Tsukune wake up wake up wake up!" Moka screams and she tries to shake Tsukune out of his sleep. "Uhh what is it?" Tsukune says as he slowly starts to wake up while scratching his head. "look!" Moka says while pointing out toward the horizon. Tsukune while rubbing his eyes looks out "Babe that's what's know as the sun, quick freaking and go back to sleep" Tsukune says. Moka now pissed that he was taking it as a joke cocks back and BAM! Slaps Tsukune across the face "LOOK AGAIN!" she yells at him.

Back to Saizo just marvels at his handy work as the tree collides with Moka and Tsukune. "hehe guess I might have used to much force, ah well they both had it coming to them sense they did…" he was cut off as he felt a sensation on his left shoulder, he looked over to see a hand and an arm around his neck "they did what?" Saizo looks over to see who it was and it was Tsukune at his side. "w-what how did you?" "how did I do what? I just moved the same way you do, only the way I move is to fast for the average piece of trash to comprehend" Tsukune said not even taking the energy to look over at him. Saizo gulped he was clearly in the grasp of an extremely powerful individual.

"A little piece of advice for you, if your going to kill someone at least have the balls to kill that person in person and not a mile away like I see you doing now. Look up at that girl" Saizo looks up at the cliff and see's Moka sitting up against the tree with the javelin type tree that he had used to spike them with sticking in the ground about a foot away from her. "That girl is very important to me, so important that I would kill you or anyone in an instant if they every thought of bringing harm to her. So ill tell you this once if you ever attempt to bring harm to her again I will kill you without a second thought and it will be slow I can guarantee that" Tsukune says to him while keeping his cool. Saizo just nods as Tsukune disappears.

"I wonder where Tsukune went" Moka said to herself as she slowly started to get up. She then felt a warm embrace "I didn't go anywhere of course" he whispered in her ear, he then kissed her on her neck and brushed his teeth against her neck also. Which made her shiver the sensation it sent down her entire body excited her she loved it. She smiled as she turned around to kiss him passionately.

**Many hours later**

Tsukune now fast asleep starts dreaming.

_Within his dream he is speading time with Moka walking along the beach hand in hand, when all of a sudden Saizo the same person from before suddenly appears and takes Moka with him _

Tsukune's teeth begin to grow in the outside world

_Saizo throws her against a tree "I will have you Moka and there isn't a damn person on this planet that will tell me otherwise" Saizo laughs_

Tsukune's skin begins to flash going from his regular pale to having tribal marks to back to normal

_Saizo now tries to force himself onto Moka, ripping her shirt off and exposing her bra _

Tsukune snaps out of his bed, his red eyes shine in the darkness of his room as he roars.

**Outside school grounds **

"no no leave me alone" Moka pleads as Saizo continues to force himself upon her. "heh why should I? your mine" Saizo laughs he raises he hand up to strike her, however as he fully cocks back his arm is held in place by an incredibly strong force. Saizo instantly feels a demonic presence he slowly turns around to see the bloodlust in Tsukune's red eyes. Before he could even react, Tsukune crushes his hand and throws him way from Moka toward a rock face where he crashes through.

Moka surprised at what he has become slowly walks over toward him, "Tsukune are you okay…" Before she could say anything her Rosario started talking to her "_Fool! Get away from Tsukune!"_ The Inner Moka yelled. Just as she said that Tsukune turns toward her and roars, Moka is thrown back by the raw power. The roar however is short lived "no! you cannot have her! I won't let you!" Tsukune yells as he pounds the ground "you will not kill her like you killed the others" Tsukune yells again as he pounds the ground even more. Moka amazed at all of this can only look on in horror at what Tsukune as become. "you bastard you crushed my hand, now I'm going to crush your face!" Saizo yells as he rushes Tsukune. "Look out!" she yells as Tsukune receives a massive fist to the face, which sends him rocketing sideways and sliding along the rock ground. He slowly gets up not without coughing up blood. Saizo is on him again performing a little bit of ground and pound on him before finally picking him up by his neck. "What's wrong vampire, I thought you be a lot stronger than this? Your pathetic!" Saizo says as he drops him and delivers another massive fist to Tsukune's mid section sending him flying again.

"Tsukune!" Moka now crying runs over to him and drops to her knees before him. "Tsukune wake up!, I never wanted you to get hurt…" before she could say anymore, Tsukune's bloody finger slowly reaches up and puts it on Moka's lips "shhh, don't be so hard on yourself, I chose to come and help you Moka. I love you and I wont let anything happen to you. Cough cough… uhh if it means taking punishment for it I will" Tsukune manages to say in between coughing up blood. Moka cries even more, she hears a faint "snap" and she instantly is overcome with power. Saizo looks on as he witnesses Moka's transformation.

"hmm I have been awaken to deal with trash such as you, but then again Tsukune is a little down and out so I guess I will just step in for him for now" Inner Moka smiles. Saizo just smirks at this and yells, "Vampire or not you will be mine" as he charges toward Moka. "know your place" Moka then drop kicks Saizo into the side of the same rock face.

She slowly walks over toward Tsukune who is now passed out on the ground holding her Rosario. "Tsukune you are quiet the interesting individual, I love that about you. Just make sure you keep the other me safe alright?" she bends down to take the Rosario back and as she does she kisses Tsukune on the cheek before transforming back to her other self.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is the next chapter, I'm gonna try my hand at changing up the plot line. Hope you enjoy. **

Tsukune is shown tossing and turning in his bed, sweat slowly starts to trickle down is brow.

**Tsukune's Dream **

_A never-ending spiral staircase encased in fog, is show leading upward to what appears to be nowhere. Tsukune is shown running up it defeating random monsters in the process. _

"_This staircase is never ending! These pests won't go away!" Tsukune thinks to himself as he charges upward. _

_Tsukune then by almost by chance makes it to a break in stairs. He stops to catch his breath and then observes his surroundings. _

"_**hehe what's wrong are you lost?" **__a cold voice echos. "Come out and fight me! Stop hiding!" Tsukune roars. "__**There will be a time and a place for that don't you worry hehe, I'm with you always just remember that. Ill be there to laugh at you and spit in your face when you fall" **__the voice jested. _

_Tsukune felt a shiver creep down his spine, he then heard in his ear "__**And ill love every minute of it**__" the voice whispered. The last thing he heard was a cold sinister laugh. _

"Ugh" Tsukune awoke with a start. He looked over at his alarm clock, "sigh 1:30. Another dream about him" Tsukune said as he scratched the back of his head. Sleep then quickly found him again and he dosed off. It was a rainy night outside Tsukune's dorm window, unknown to him three figures hidden in shadow were watching him from the adjacent building.

"We actually found one, an actual living descendent of the great Alucard" the middle figure spoke

"I didn't think that he had any left in the world, he might be the only one" the figure on the right said

"Strange though, look at him he looks exactly like Alucard when he was a teen. He lived long ago though so it would be impossible for them to be anywhere near father and son my guess is he is genetically a throw back to what the original himself looked like" the figure on the left explained.

"Or lets not ignore the fact that Alucard was a master of transformation, that big ass bug looking thing rotting in the Akashiya manor may just be a skin that he shed. Everyone knows that he is dead but what if after he shed that skin he remained alive long enough to father a child?" the figure on the right noted.

"I think you should keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you" the figure in the middle snapped. "We need to leave anyway its nearly dawn. He seems to be taking quite a liking in your daughter" the middle figure said to the one on the left.

**(The following morning) **

Moka awoke from a rather pleasant dream. Then all of sudden she hears a knock on her door.

"I wonder who that could be? I hope its not that same guy from yesterday," Moka mumbled to herself as she slowly stumbled towards the door.

Upon opening the door Moka found that one was there instead there were two notes, one just casually nailed to the door the other nailed to the door with an Ice Kunai knife. The first note read;

_Dear Moka _

_It has come my attention that you and Tsukune have enrolled in Yokai Academy. That's great news, that's always what I wanted for the both of you. However I have written this brief letter to you to tell you you're in grave danger, Fairy Tale has sent three of their top assassins to deal with both you and Tsukune. _

_Get out while you can _

_Love_

_ Akasha Bloodriver _

Moka was completely speechless. "Mom? but how she was killed trying to protect me" Moka managed to get out.

A small tear begin to sink down her face, she read the note several times over and it was indeed her mother's handwriting and signature she couldn't believe it. She then reached for the second note

_There is no use in hiding we will find the both of you. _

**(Hours later) **

Both Tsukune and Moka are shown attending an assembly of sorts. Having been told of both of the notes Tsukune sat closer to Moka prepared for almost anything. As the assembly dragged on both vampires noticed that their breath was now visible, and then quickly they noticed that everyone around them was either asleep or under some sort of a trance. Both get up and start walking toward the exit with Moka holding on tight to Tsukune's arm. Both then turn toward the ceiling to as three figures crash through.

**Sorry for the short chapter, just trying to figure out what is to come next. Plz review and comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm going to try and change it up a bit in this chapter and introduce some OCs and lay out the story for a new plot line. **

**Here are some character profiles to hopefully clear up any confusion there might be. I know that connecting Tsukune and Alucard directly is a bit off, so I'm going to change it and have Alucard be Tsukune's ancestor way down the line instead of the Father Son route that I was going to attempt. **

**Tsukune/Tsukune Shuzen **

**Age: 16 **

**Race: Shinso Vampire/Human **

** The white haired blue eyed vampire. Tsukune stands out amongst his fellow vampires, his physical appearance is enough to do him justice however the main thing that separates him is his power. Being one of the only living descendants of Alucard, his vampiric power is head and shoulders over above any other vampire. Being half human all the weaknesses that vampires have he doesn't minus the thirst. Because he is human that side of him rejects his power as a vampire. Since his power as a vampire is so great, it manifests itself as a different personality trapped in Tsukune's mind. That other side of him hates it when Tsukune shuts him out from a fight, in a way to get back at him he'll strip Tsukune of his power whenever he needs it the most. Lastly Tsukune's regular electric blue eyes are in fact his human mother's eyes while the red ones are his vampire father's. **

**Moka Akashiya **

**Age: 16 **

**Race: Shinso Vampire **

** One of the, if not the most beautiful vampire produced by the Shuzen clan. Her father is Count Issa Shuzen a very old and noble vampire, while her mother is the Dark Lord Akasha Bloodriver the Shinso Vampire that defeated Alucard himself so long ago. Moka herself is a very strong vampire able to hold her own against almost any monster. If there was a cut and dry example of what a vampire would be she would fit that description. Proud, assertive and powerful. **

**The Three Assassins **

**Selene Caelum **

**Age: 226 **

**Race: Vampire werewolf mix **

** There have been many vampires and werewolf mixes throughout the ages, however Selene herself is different. Normally with this mix the werewolf side would take over and produce a rather unattractive person. However with the vampire side more dominate, her beauty is unsurpassed. She has shoulder length straight dark brown hair with dark red highlights. Her eyes glow a very deep gold, her skin is a perfect olive color this color makes her eyes stand out even more. Personality wise she is a very proud and short-tempered person, both of those traits being unique to her vampire and werewolf sides. **

**Dante **

**Age: 445 **

**Race: Phoenix **

**A monster that has complete control over fire. When not transformed, Dante sports dark red hair and surging red eyes. When transformed he grows two blood red wings, tattoos also appear all of his body, and his aura manifests as a giant red bird that surrounds and protects him. **

**Flora Valmir **

**Age: 150 **

**Race: Vampire Yuki Onna mix **

** A unique mix, Flora masterfully controls ice. She has a unique ability that allows her to create ice from nothing, using her vampire blood and also her magical Yuki Onna blood she combines the two and is able to both increase her strength and create ice from nothing also. She has long silver hair that is tinted purple; she has pale yet beautiful smooth skin. Her also glow with a mix of red and light blue. In order to satisfy both oh her sides she sucks on a blood flavored sucker, which keeps her body temp down, and her bloodlust in check. **

**I don't own Rosario + Vampire **

Tsukune and Moka are seen staring intently at the new arrivals. All three of them radiating with immense power. Tsukune makes an attempt to move Moka behind him when,

"Its no use boy, you see were here to kill both of you it doesn't matter order its in. so in a way your only denying the inevitable" laughed the women on the right.

"Hmph cute. Who are you exactly?" Tsukune smirks.

"My name is Selene, the man on my right his name is Dante, and finally the women next to him her name is Flora. As I said before we are assassins sent from Fairy Tale to kill you and your little squeeze" Selene says.

Tsukune just smirks again, wondering to himself _Hmm these guys don't even seem worth my time. _He looks back toward Moka who looks back at him confidently.

"Tsukune can you please take my Rosario off?" Moka asks. "Why? These guys are a waste of…." Before he had the chance to finish that sentence Selene appears behind him and sends him flying towards an adjacent wall.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yells. She looks down however to see that her Rosario is missing. Moka's power surges around her as she begins her transformation into her vampire form. Both Selene and Moka are shrouded in mist as Moka's transformation comes to end.

From the mist Selene is shown being thrown back toward her group.

"Heh heh now we are getting somewhere" Selene smiles as she wipes the blood from her mouth.

Moka now transformed walks calmly from the mist, her red eyes blazing.

"That was for hitting Tsukune like that. It's been a while since I've been given a good fight I hope you guys can anti up. Especially you Selene just for punching Tsukune I'm going to personally make sure that you never use that hand again" Moka says her voice full of power.

"Alright then little princess lets see what you got" Dante says finally speaking up.

And with that Moka is off she jumps high in the air toward the three going for Selene first. She comes to about 10 feet from her and she is instantly hit from the side by a blast of ice. She is sent sideways crashing into a wall.

"What was that?" Moka demands as she pulls herself from the crater.

"It was my power." Flora says while summoning small bits of ice in her hand.

"But you don't appear to be a Yuki Onna, how do you have that power?" Moka demands.

Selene appears right before Moka, she is wide eyed. _How did she get here so fast I couldn't even track her. This speed is faster than even a werewolf's speed. _Moka thought to herself. She then coughs up blood; she looks down to see Selene's hand piercing her gut.

"I'll tell you little miss Princess who we are. Flora there is a mix of Yuki Onna and Vampire. Dante there is a Phoenix. And myself I'm a mix of Vampire and Werewolf." Selene explains.

_That explains why she is so fast her speed is a mix of Werewolf and Vampire. I Phoenix! I didn't know any of their kind still existed, their extremely rare. And Flora that mix of her's will present me with problems_. Before Moka could finish that sentence Flora appears before her and stabs her in the shoulder with an ice claw.

"Gahh" Moka screams as she is stabbed.

From the wound ice starts to form and spread around Moka's body.

"I'm sorry, normally I would be friends with someone like you your very beautiful." Flora says with a smile revealing pointed Vampire teeth.

"Why exactly are you two in Fairy Tale?" Moka makes out.

"Well for one we both were rejected from our respected clans because of our race as mixed monsters." Flora says, "Fairy Tale was the only organization that would take in people like Flora and I." Selene said.

Clapping is heard from the distance. All four of them look toward the source of the clapping. "Well isn't that cute, we have two reject monsters and a silent giant who looks a little out of place. Are you guys done playing around so we can actually fight?" Tsukune mocks.

"You dare mock us child?" Selene growls, her eyes glow an ominous yellow.

"Yeah I dare" Tsukune says mockly again. Selene looks back at where Moka was supposed to be and she isn't there anymore instead to the surprise of Selene and Flora she is standing next to Tsukune.

"What took you so long babe?" Tsukune laughs. He catches a blow to the head, "Shut up I had to figure out who our attackers were" Moka snaps. "Hah could have fooled me it looked like they had you right were they wanted you" Tsukune laughs again. Moka punches Tsukune again "I'm still here aren't I?" Moka snaps back again. "Alright fine, I guess it was all part of your master plan" Tsukune smirked.

Tsukune now turning his attention back to the three assassins "well if you guys want to fight then come on" as he said that both his and Moka's auras crackled around them. 

The three manifest their auras, Flora's in the form of an icy wind, Dante's as fire with the shape of a bird, and finally Selene's as a dark force that darkens out the sky with a moon at the very center.

It's two against three as they charge each other.

Selene using her speed appears before Tsukune read to strike. He smiles as Moka jumps from his shoulder and attempts to kick Selene only to have her block it mid flight. Dante appears before Tsukune and engages him, while Flora and Selene engage Moka. Then for a split second both Moka and Tsukune trade off as Dante throws a punch Tsukune's way and is met with Moka's foot, while Tsukune catches Flora's ice claws and throws a punch at Selene who catches it. All of this creates a shockwave that blasts off in all directions.

They break, Tsukune lunges toward Dante who continues to throw fire at him. Tsukune dodges it while in flight, he then appears before Dante as he strikes him he is stopped by Dante's aura, which protects him. Not to far away Moka continues her battle with the other two, she smashes through one of Flora's defenses and sends her flying toward a wall. Selene however catches her by surprise and knees her in the stomach.

"Ugh" Moka says as she falls to her knees. Selene prepares to deliver the final strike.

"Moka!" Tsukune yells as he drives his hands into the ground, and pulls up a huge piece of the ground and throws it toward Selene.

Selene sees it and changes her attack to destroying the projectile. That's all the time Moka needs as she quickly gets up and kicks Selene in the stomach and sends her flying.

Back to Tsukune who is shown punching Dante, who recovers quickly and returns the favor by kicking Tsukune in the head.

Back to Moka, who is shown jumping toward Flora and catches a blast of ice while mid air and is sent backwards. Back to Tsukune who rolls away from Dante who lunges at him only to kicked by Tsukune back toward the other two. Tsukune lands next to Moka.

"Ehh their not that bad. What do you think Tsukune?" Moka said while standing up. "Hmm their okay, I mean my guy is pretty easy. You look like your having trouble babe" Tsukune says. He gets punched in the head "Shut up I've got two people while you got one dumbass" Moka says with a vein popping in her head.

_If I didn't love him I swear to god I would have already killed him. _Moka thought to herself. Tsukune rubbing the part of his head that she hit turns to her.

"Guess I hit nerve. Well if you want to trade I'm fine with that," Tsukune offers.

"I think we should back to back" Moka shoots back. "Hmm fair enough only thing is I wont hit a girl" Tsukune mutters. Just then Selene appears before Moka is about to strike her, Moka is wide eyed as Selene's fist inches closer to her face. Just moments before the impact Tsukune catches her fist.

"What how did you see me? My speed is suppose to beyond your comprehension how can someone like you with tainted human blood do that!" Selene yells in confusion. Her boldness was soon replaced with fear as she looked into her enemies' eyes; she could have sworn that they flashed a blood red before returning to their regular icy blue.

"As is said I would never hit a girl, although when you attack Moka like that, I wont stand for it." Tsukune said his voice full of power. Just hearing Tsukune talk about her in such a way made Moka think about someone as special came into her life. _I know that Tsukune isn't the best in showing that he cares for people, but when it comes right down to it he'll show you how he cares in his own little way _Moka thought with a smile on her face.

Tsukune continues to squeeze down hard on Selene's fist, "tell me does a monster of the darkness such as yourself feel fear?" Tsukune says to her with an evil smile on his face. Selene despite her proud demeanor felt fear as she continued to watch Tsukune's eyes phase away from blue and move toward red.

"Tsukune watch out!" Moka yells as Flora appears behind him and begins to freeze him in place.

Moka lunges at both of them prepared to fight again. "Dante now!" Flora yells. A ways away Dante charges up his power and blasts an immense wave of fire toward the 4.

With Moka engaging both Flora and Selene they barely have enough time to move away from the blast because they are dealing with her. Tsukune can only watch as the wave approaches both the one he loves and his attackers.

**Tsukune's Mind **

"Where are you I know you're here!" Tsukune yells. His subconscious is nothing but darkness then a voice rings out.

"Heh heh what do you want?" the icy voice snickers. "I-I need your help" Tsukune says hesitantly. "Ah is that so? Well here's the problem the last time you let me come out and play was a long time ago. Why should I help you?" the voice says.

"If I figure out a way where you can 'come out and play' more often will you help me?" Tsukune shot back. "Hmm well ill tell you right now there is an easier way for you to use my power" the voice laughed.

"And that would be?" Tsukune asked intently

**Back outside **

The three female vampires' watched as the blinding wave of power comes closer and closer to them. Then it hits them.

Dante looks from afar at his quality work. "Heh I never liked those two anyway always going on about how bad they had it. Teh bitch please their the offspring of the elite. As far as I'm concerned this job is down there isn't anyone alive that can dispel phoenix fire." As Dante begins to walk away he feels a small pulse of power, he turns around to see much to his confusion the four undamaged.

"What how? What kind of power does that boy have?" Dante says to himself before vanishing in a blaze.

Standing in front of them is a different Tsukune. His hair the same silver is now longer reaching down to his shoulders and notably wavier. His shirt having been completely burned off reveals his bare chest and back which are more muscular. The final notable change being his right shoulder, which is covered in a tribal, tattoos that reaches all the way down to his elbow.

Slowly getting up, Moka walks toward Tsukune. Before she could even say anything he faints.

**Alright this chapter is done. To clear one more things up that extra personality or being in Tsukune's mind is just the manifestation of the darker parts of Tsukune's vampiric power. Its not quite the extra personality that Moka has, this thing in Tsukune's head doesn't have a definite physical shape yet instead it just acts as the voice in the back of his head that tells him to do certain things that he shouldn't. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Peace. **


End file.
